Finding Home
by BulkheadsGirl
Summary: From the time Rose was a little girl all she wanted was a family...and a home. Then she meets Ratchet and the Autobots. Will she finally find what she's longing for? * Trigger warning for Rape/Abuse*
1. Chapter 1

Rose stood in the kitchen stirring the simmering pot. While most fifteen year old girls were out with friends, or studying, Rose was home cooking and taking care of the house...and her father. Granted she still did a fair amount of studying too, glad for the escape of school. Only because the County had been called whenever she was absent for too long. Rose was determined to study hard and get away, maybe be a doctor some day. She spent enough time around hospitals to know plenty already, the ache in her shoulder as she stirred reminded her of that. The slamming of the front door drew her away from her thoughts. "Rosie!" A loud, ominous voice bellowed

"Scrap!" She cursed under her breath

"Rosie I'm HOME! Is dinner ready?" Before she could answer Jon Deacon stormed in.

Jon was a barrel of a man, 6'5, 300 plus pounds of muscle. His Jet black hair and eyes and olive complexion, his overall...darkness... making him appear more sinister. Especially in contrast to Rose. She was the spitting image of her mother, who had died when she was a baby. Slight built...maybe 5'2 on a good day, long red hair, and soft, usually sad, blue eyes. "Well, I asked you a question girlie!"

Rose quivered. "I...I'm sorry, I had a lot of homework...and a big test I had to study for. I didn't want my grades to slip again and the Child Welfare..." Before she could finish her sentence she felt something sharp crack across her cheek as she flew back, landing against their modest, metal dinette table.

"You STUPID Girl! All I ask for is a clean house and dinner on the table! I work my tail off and THIS is the thanks I get!"

She scurried away from him as he came toward her, ready to strike again."I'm sorry, I really AM Dad!" Tears swept down her face.

He huffed. "You can just...forget dinner...I don't even want to look at you. You disgust me! I'll be at Sully's!" With that he thundered out , slamming the door behind him.

Rose sat for a moment, taking stock. Her lungs hurt, but they always hurt...she'd had so many broken ribs and punctured lungs she had lost count. She rotated her shoulder, wincing deeply. Probably broken, or at least badly sprained, she noted a large gash on her knee that would probably require a few stitches. "Looks like another trip to the hospital, thankfully dad will be at the bar for a while. He won't even miss me." She mused to herself, standing and limping to her room.

She grabbed a small backpack, and threw a change of clothes and a few necessities in there, along with a small,silk pink sack. If she was lucky maybe they'd find a reason to keep her, if not maybe she could find somewhere else to crash for the night, fresh wounds and her father's drunken...activities... never made for a good combination. She limped to the stove, making sure it was off, and then finally make her way...slowly, painfully...out the door to the bus stop.

Rose stumbled into the ER, thankful they weren't busy. They all knew her, and her father. Though few said much, patching her up and sending her on her way. The one time a doctor had tried to interfere, calling Child Welfare on her behalf, her father had come. Somehow he got the name of the doctor involved and had broken every window in his car. That, plus her father's impressive size, was enough to keep anyone else from making a report again for fear of retaliation, so they just turned the other cheek feeling there was little more they could do.

She checked in and sat until they finally called her back. She didn't even bother telling the truth anymore, it didn't matter. She always had some lie 'I tripped down the stairs' or ' I fell in gym'. Today's was 'I tripped into the table.' This was a new doctor though, one not seemingly willing to accept her excuses. "That doesn't explain the gash on your head" She felt around, until she found it. She hadn't even noticed. "Oh, Uh... the floor was wet...I slipped on the wet floor." Rose nodded, wincing. That seemed to appease the man for the moment.

He nodded "The knee and the head are going to need stitches, I want an X-ray of that shoulder." He comments to the nurse beside him who wrote the order, walking out, the doctor following close behind. The hospital was the usual routine, questions and X-rays, a little something for the pain.

Finally the doctor came back. "Well Ms. Deacon. We'll have to sew up your head and your knee. Your shoulder is dislocated...again." He nodded, thumbing through his notes and her past records "I'll have the Orthopedist come take care of that for you and then you'll be free to go home. You should have no problem having someone watch you over night for signs of concussion, correct?" Rose just nodded. She'd figure something out, she always did. Going home wasn't an option if it could be helped, not that her father would be much use anyway.

An Intern came and began sewing her up after giving her some medication to numb her and for the pain. "Ow!" It still hurt.

"Sorry" the doctor mumbled as she finished up. Next was the Orthopedic specialist. It had been a while since she had dislocated anything and Rose had forgotten how much it _hurt, _she screamed as the team of doctors popped her shoulder back into place and set her arm in a splint. Her knee hurt to bend, and she ended up hobbling a fair bit.

Finally she was released with instructions to follow up with her regular doctor. Rose just nodded and smiled_ "like that's going to happen" _she thought. She couldn't remember a time she had been to a doctor that hadn't involved the Emergency Room. Rose made her way outside, setting herself slowly on the sidewalk while she came up with a plan. "Rose?" She was pulled from her thoughts as someone called her name looking around until her eyes fell on a boy about her age sitting next to a slightly younger one. "Yes?" She looked at the pair questioningly. "Jack...Jack Darby, from Advanced Chemistry" he said noting her confusion, "and this is Raf" he gestured to the younger boy.

"Oh Right!" she nodded "Hi, Raf" she waved. "What happened?" Jack queried "Fight with a dining table." She looked away quickly. "What about you guys?" she asked, anxious to get the attention off her "Asthma...Attack" Raf supplied, still semi-breathless. "Who's picking you up?" Jack asked. Rose just shrugged."I'll figure something out." Just then an Ambulance pulled up in front of the boys and a door opened, Raf climbed in first. Rose quirked a brow "Friend of my mom's, she works here. Want a ride?" He asked holding the door. "Sure why, not...Thanks." She stood slowly, heaving her backpack over her good shoulder and hobbled over as Jack helped in.

" Umm Jack, are you sure this is a good idea?" Raf asked, his face full of concern as Jack climbed in behind them.

"It's Cool, Raf...I_ know_ her." Rafael shifted uncomfortably in his seat, climbing in the back so Rose could sit up front.

"I hope you're right." Jack climbed into the drivers seat and off they went. It wasn't long before Rose looked over. "Hey...Jack, You aren't driving." The teen shook his head. "Nope, don't need to." Rose quirked an eyebrow.

"Rose, you always come to school with bruises...cuts...'Fight with a dining room table.', your excuses are slipping Rose."She cocked her head "My mom's a nurse, Rose...I know what abuse looks like."

He put a hand gently, comfortingly on her arm. "Probably more like a fight with your Dad, am I right?" Rose only nodded, defeated.

The ambulance growled, it wasn't that the engine revved...it actually gave a human-like growl. Rose stared at the dash in shock before Jack drew back her attention. "I'll explain when we get were we're going." Jack interjected. "Just know you're safe now, he can't hurt you anymore." Rose only nodded, wondering what she had gotten herself into.

Before she knew what was happening they had driven into a large rock formation, she rubbed her eyes looking out. There were giant...robots...scattered about the mammoth structure busily working or doing other things. After a moment the vehicle they had been riding in stopped and the doors opened "Wait there Rose." Jack said, sliding out the driver's side. He came around, opening the door. She grabbed her backpack from the floor and took his hand, wincing as her foot hit the floor. To add to her amazement the ambulance that the three had previously been riding in transformed into a giant robot behind them

"What happened?" a tall, slender robot asked coming forward, Rose could tell she bore a slightly defensive pose.

"Relax Arcee" Previously-ambulance-bot said "I was testing a molecular displacement formula. It clearly is still...unstable. Rafael had an adverse respiratory reaction, so we made a quick trip to the hospital. He's fine." Raf nodded and Yellow and Black Muscle car-bot beeped.

"Yes, Bee...I'm sure. I doubt the human hospital staff would have released him if they suspected anything more severe was going on." Rose couldn't help but snicker at that, but no one seemed to notice. Until Bot-that-resembled-an-18-wheeler Spoke "I am glad that Rafael is well, but that does not explain our guest." He gestured in Rose's direction.

Before anyone could speak a large green SUV-type truck drove into the base, another girl Rose recognized from school exiting still talking a mile a minute as the vehicle she had been in transformed into a robot. "That was SO Awesome, Bulk!" She paused, her eyes falling to Rose immediately "What's _she_ doing here!"

Jack huffed, jumping in to Rose's defense. "I brought her here!"

Miko interrupted "Ohh, Jack's got a girlfriend."

He growled through gritted teeth "Cut it, Miko! This is Rose...We have Chemistry class together. " Miko nodded. "So what's she _doing_ here?" The tiny Asian girl nudged on.

"We ran into her at the hospital" Jack began. "Raf and I. I've seen Her...you in class" He continued, moving closer and putting an arm softly around Rose."Always banged up, bruises...and always some excuse." He shook his head, looking Rose in the eyes. "Like the battered women my mom sees in the ER all the time."

Rose could do little but look down as tears filled her eyes, nodding softly. The ambulance-bot growled again. Rose peeked her head up slowly, wiping her eyes. "Bu...Who...What? Are all of you?.

The large robot resembling an 18-wheeler stepped forward. "My name is Optimus Prime, and we are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. As our own world was ravaged by years of war, we came here, and are now guardians to Miko, Jack and Rafael, as well as all of human kind. "

Rose nodded slowly, trying to absorb it all. "This" Optimus gestured to the Muscle Car-shaped robot. "Is Bumblebee, Rafael's guardian." His servo swept next to the Ambulance-bot "Ratchet, our Medic" then to the large SUV-shaped Bot" Bulkhead, Miko's guardian" and lastly to the smaller blue bot "and Arcee, Jack's guardian." Rose squinted... "Wait, Jack...is that your motorcycle?" She looked astonished as he nodded "Yep the same one. "

"Oh-Em-Gee...so your motorcycle is a Robot? Nice!" Jack laughed.

Rose tried to stand, they all seemed so... official... that she tried to salute without falling over. "I'm Rose ….Rose Deacon, and. "She looked down again, ashamed. "It's true what Jack says, my mother died when I was a baby, ever since then it's been my father and I. He gets angry a lot" she swallowed hard as Jack hugged her softly. "I'm usually the target of that anger."

"Then..." Optimus spoke, causing Rose to look up. "You will stay here, I will not allow harm come to a human, especially a human child."

She tried to interrupt "You don't have to... I can take care of myself."

Optimus put a servo up "It is our sworn duty and honor to protect humankind...and you."

Rose sighed, resigned. "Fowler's not going to like this." Arcee quipped.

"I will deal with Agent Fowler" Optimus commanded.

"Who's that?"asked Rose, cocking her head to the side, wincing and yawning.

"Don't trouble yourself with such things, I will handle it." Optimus answered. Rose only nodded, clearly outnumbered.

"It's getting late, the kids should go home" Arcee mused

"Aweeee "chorused Miko and Rafael.

"You'll be back tomorrow, Miko" Bulkhead laughed.

"I know.." Miko pouted "I just hate to break up the band!" Bulkhead only rumbled a deep laugh as he transformed into his alt mode, the other 'bots following suit.

"G'night, Rose." Jack said, giving her a gentle hug "You'll be safe here tonight." She nodded, hugging him back

"Night Jack, Thank you. For everything." He nodded, climbing on Arcee and slipping on his helmet. Miko and Raf each giving one final wave before climbing into their respective vehicles for their homes.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the others were gone for the night Rose made herself a bed on the couch. "So, What do you guys do all night?" She asked, leaning back against her pillow.

Optimus turned to her and spoke. "Arcee, Bulkhead and I will be on perimeter patrol. Bee.." He searched his neural-net "Bee will be..off duty, probably in Recharge. Ratchet will be here with you. He'll be monitoring the computers for activity and assisting us as needed."

She smiled, snuggling down into her make-shift bed. "That's OK. It's nice to know someone will be watching over me." She turned with a wince, closing her eyes and praying for peaceful sleep.

She tossed, Murmuring in her sleep, her hand lashing out to strike some invisible force. "Nooo.." she mumbled. Progressively thrashing harder "No, No...get AWAY!"

Ratchet glanced over at her, curiously. "Rose?" He called to her sleeping form.

She trembled, curling into to herself, tears running down her face. Clearly she was locked in some sort of a dream-state and couldn't register his presence on the outside.  
>"Rose," Ratchet called more firmly, leaving his work behind as he walked over to the girl. "Rose can you hear me?" Ratchet called louder.<p>

Her breath was heavy and strained, her head shaking fiercely, cowering away from some unknown...something "Please...no...no"she whispered through the tears.

"Rose," he called again, one of his digits skimming her back. "Rose you're safe."

She jumped as he touched her. Her eyes popping open, looking around frantically still not quite processing where she was, "Please, don't hurt me. Please...just don't hurt me any more" She cowered into a ball, sobbing.

"Rose, no one's going to hurt you," he assured. "You're safe."

She winced, as her shoulder bumped into the couch, trying to disappear. "I'll be good I promise, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she sobbed, fighting the couch.

"Rose!" Ratchet called, more loudly, trying to wake her from her torturous slumber. She shuddered at the loud noise. Shielding her head, as though waiting for something to strike her.

Ratchet sighed; "Rose," he called again. She blinked slowly, her breath still harsh and ragged. She sprang up her eyes still only semi-focused and clouded with tears."Who? Who? Don't hurt me!"

"You're safe, Rose," he insisted. She looked at him, through him. Right to his spark. "Please..." She begged desperately.

"Please what, Rose?" The medic asked, befuddled.

Her eyes darted back and forth between the massive 'bot and her lap. She finally spoke, taking a slow deep breath. "Don't hurt me...don't let them hurt me."

"Well, I don't know who 'they' are but I can guarantee no one here will hurt you and if anyone else tries to, there will be repercussions for them to face." He answered, authority behind his words.

Her head cocked softly."R..Really?" She couldn't stop shaking."Y...you'll protect me?"

Ratchet sighed, realizing what he'd said. "Yes. The other Autobots have their charges, and it only seems fitting that I do the same with you, now that you're part of our mismatched group.

She gave him the tiniest of smiles. "R...Ratchet...can you come...here...please...?"

He came closer, humoring her wishes. "Yes, Rose?" He asked.

She laid her head against him, sighing contently. "You even feel different..."

His optic ridges stitched together in confusion. "Excuse me?" She looked down again "When I was a small girl, I could feel the...chaos...coming of my father, and the men...the men..."she swallowed hard. "You don't have that."

"Well I should hope not," Ratchet scoffed. "Earth men run purely on simple desires instead of intellect."

She yawned "It's nice to be around someone like you.

'Nice?' he thought, the word something he had not heard in a sentence referencing to himself very often. Positive results on an experiment were 'nice'. A successful mission by the team with no injuries was 'nice'. But himself?

Her head tilted softly."You're the first male...who wasn't with me for...strictly professional reasons, like the doctors at the ER...who hasn't immediately seen me as something to hurt...use." She bit her lower lip.

"Rose," Ratchet began gently. "I am not one of those men."

She nodded slowly, nuzzling her head against him, tears falling slowly again. "Promise...Promise I'll never have to go back there." She shivered.

"I will have to speak with Optimus, but we'll see what we can do."

She swallowed hard, nodding again. "All I've ever wanted...was to feel safe...be safe."

The 'Bot's Helm gave a soft nod."No one deserves to suffer, Rose. Not like that. You deserve to feel safe," Ratchet assured her.

She sighed contently, yawning again, wincing as the couch rubbed her shoulder again. "Thank you for showing me that kindness...safety."

"Of course, Rose," Ratchet replied. "Now why don't you take another shot at sleep?"An arm reached out to touch him

"Would it be silly to admit that I'm afraid? That I'm especially afraid of another nightmare?" She looked up at him with the saddest eyes, though her body was that of a teenager, her eyes bore the pain of a small, scared little girl.

"No, it would not," Ratchet replied simply. "But it would be silly to let your fear get the better of you."

She looked down, blushing "Ratchet, Will you stay with me? Can I stay with YOU? " She sighed dejectedly. She had never really asked for anything in her life.

Ratchet was taken aback at the request; no one had really asked to stay with him before. "I suppose... " He sighed, making up his mind. "Yes, Rose. You may stay."

She smiled slowly "Thank you." Nuzzling up as close to him as she could possibly manage. Ratchet was still shocked, and the gesture caught him off-guard, but he tried not to turn away or flinch in the midst of her affection.

She looked up him slowly, searching his optics. "Too much?" She nipped at the corner of her mouth.

"It's quite all right, Rose," Ratchet consoled. "I'm just not used to having much contact with humans, is all."

She watched him for a moment."Oh...OK." She snuggled back down against him, slowly closing her eyes and drifting off to what felt like a safe sleep for once in a very, very long time.

The next day, Rose sat outside the school, waiting for Ratchet. Miko had detention, which seemed to happen a lot. Jack had just left with Arcee for work, and Raf and 'Bee were supposedly going *racing*, whatever that meant. She really hoped Ratchet hadn't forgotten her because trying to get around on a bum leg was hard, Jack had been nice enough to carry her backpack around school for her. She sat on the steps looking off in the distance when a voice behind her caught her off-guard "Look who it is! My little Rosie!"

She turned staring up, wide-eyed scooting back as she attempted to get away. "Dada...?"

Ratchet drove up only a moment later, seeing Rose on the steps clearly distressed. He held back, until the large man took a hand to the young girl's face. Ratchet was filled with rage, his normal sensibilities forgot he transformed, rushing toward them.

Ratchet stepped protectively in front of Rose. "And who might you be?" Ratchet barked.

Jon growled back, clearly drunk and unphased that he was being accosted by a giant Robot. "I'm Rose's father, when she didn't come home last night I came looking for her. Clearly the little Twit has been out being trouble, she needs to get home where she belongs!" The large man bellowed, making a grab for the girl and mising in his drunken stuppor.

"Now listen to me!" Ratchet commanded "It's obvious Rose is uncomfortable with you being here, so I want to know every last detail about you before I decide." Jon laughed "Decide? What's there to decide? I'm her FATHER...I OWN her!" He growled angrily

"Please don't make me go back Ratch...Please!"Rose whispered "I won't." Ratchet whispered back.

The gruff man grew weary of them. "Damn it! I said give IT back to me!" Jon bellowed, grabbing for Rose and yanking at her injured arm.

"Ratchetttttttt!"Rose screamed, clawing at her father with her good arm.

Ratchet picked Jon up by the back of his neck and gently pried Rose out of his hands, placing her on his shoulder, lifting Jon up to helm level. "Do I need to incapacitate you?" Cocky as ever Jon laughed in the 'Bots face. "You don't intimidate me Tin Can. That THING" He pointed toward Rose, is mine and always WILL be!" he huffed. "I don't get your interest in her anyway...she's no use to you. She's nothing but TROUBLE!"

Rose quivered atop Ratchet, hiding her face in his neck cables as she bit on her lower lip "Oh scrap..."

Ratchet lowered Jon down slightly, away from Rose "That 'thing' as you call her, is a very sweet girl. I want to keep her safe because she's kind and compassionate, and is blatantly a better human being than you. She's been no trouble at all in the time I've known her. I'm presuming you're her father?"

"Of COURSE I'm her Father you giant hunk of Scrap! Have you NOT been paying ATTENTION!?" He roared angrily. "The stupid little twit RAN AWAY from me and If you would kindly give her back so I can teach her a lesson and knock some sense into the dumb girl so she doesn't try that again...I'd _appreciate_ it"

Ratchet mused calmly "I must say, if you are her father, you're not a very good one. It's blatantly clear the only thing you'd to to her is abuse her, and she's done nothing to deserve that. In other words, Mr. Deacon; go away. Your attempts to do anything here are in fact futile."

"Damn it Tin Can! I said I OWN THAT THING! If you want her you're going to have to pay for her! I don't know how things run on your planet, or wherever you come from but here you can't just take something because you want it!" Jon argued back

"Oh do shut up for a moment, you're lowering the IQ level of the entire state." Ratchet growled

"Keep me safe." Rose whispered against him.

"Shhh..." The Medic assured her "He's not going to get you. If he attempts to do anything, I may as well squash him."

Jon was getting more and more impatient. "You CAN'T steal what's MINE!" He roared "So in that case, let's call in one of those people who would sort all of this out- what are they called-because they'd realize that you're obviously not a good enough father." Ratchet mused sensibly.

"The Cops?" Jon laughed "You're gonna call the COPS...and think they'll give her to you...a giant hunk of metal over ME...her blood father?!" He snorted" That's rich! Tell ya what...you want her that bad...she's not worth the trouble to me...not today anyway! Good Luck!" He gave them a mocking salute as he stumbled away the way he had come.

Rose peeked out slowly from the large Bot's neck, wincing "Is he...really gone?"

Ratchet nodded "He's gone." She laid her head slowly back down against his neck cables "Thank you, Ratchet." She winced, rubbing her shoulder "Ouch!" Ratchet, cocked his helm toward her, his voice full of concern. "You alright?"

She nodded slowly "Yeah just this darn shoulder! I wish I could be braver!" "

"Hey; You were brave!" Ratchet exclaimed, laying a digit softly on her.

Rose smiled slowly "Thanks. Hard to be brave when everything hurts, but I'm used to the pain now."She nuzzled softly against him "Just glad I finally have someone to protect me."


	3. Chapter 3

Rose sat out in the night sky, half-heartedly praying he would come. Her one good leg curled up against her as she fought back tears,Suddenly Optimus appeared from out of the bluffs spotting her. He walked up to her. "Rose?"

She looked up, honestly surprised to see him,wiping a tear from the corner of her eye "Oh, Hello Sir...I...I was waiting for Ratchet...sort of."  
>Optimus shook his helm and sat down beside her."Ratchet said perhaps I should talk to you. I.." The large ' Bot paused, trying to be delicate. "I understand what you've been through with your father"<p>

She swallowed hard, wincing in pain a look of surprise on her face. "I've never met anyone who..understood before...the pain...the nightmares...memory fluxes..." she shook her head "Every day I'm afraid...afraid he'll return."She bit her lower lip.

Optimus nodded "I do understand...the only thing you can do is know that you have people who are going to protect you. I will protect you if you need me to."  
>She leaned against him weakly "Does it get easier?"her small form trembled, tears slipping down her face "Whatever protection you can offer me I appreciate. I've tried so hard to be strong, brave...I'm just a small girl. I appreciate everything you and Ratchet have done so far."<p>

Optimus nodded"It does get easier...you never forget but it gets easier..."  
>"Thank you"She whispered softly "It's comforting to have someone who...knows"<p>

The massive 'Bot only nodded stoically. She sighed softly "Maybe I'll get lucky and the not sleeping will kill me. I read about that on one of Ratchet's datapads. Then this will really just all go away." Rose looked into her lap.

Optimus glared sternly at her "Rose, do NOT speak like that."  
>The small girl sighed, dejectedly "I'm sorry." She wiped the tears from her eyes,her small frame trembling. "Jus'...so...tired...always pain...nightmares. Always feel like I have to be brave around Ratchet. He doesn't understand...not like you."<p>

Optimus gently picked her up and held her over his spark "Cry, let it out. I have you. Her face buried tightly against his chest plates, small quiet tears turning to full-bodied sobs shattering her small form. She held to him as though her life depended on it, and in that moment...it did "So scared...I was so scared!I'm STILL scared!" The large ' bot said nothing, simply letting her get her tears out.

Finally she snuggled against him...weak, defeated as the tears slowly subside and exhaustion takes over, a deep yawn moved through her, eyes closing slowly. Just when she thought she might fall asleep though her head pops up, her posture stiff, looking around as if on high alert. He chirped at her to settle her down and starts to sing a Cybertronian lullaby.

She snuggled down against him again tighter."Optimus..."she whispered "Tell me...tell me about who hurt you..."  
>He froze momentarily then slowly nodded in agreement "A...alright...first...it was my mech creator, my...father...h...he would hurt my mother, first...but when my brother and I were old enough to understand...he started on us...I was..." he paused, as if trying to remember" I believe...6 in human years when my mech creator and his brother started touching me in the wrong ways...I was sixteen humans years when his brother fully...raped me... "He looks out at the stars.<p>

Rose nodded slowly, hugging him tightly,her face buried deep against his spark momentarily before she pulled back slowly "It was always just me and...and my father."she choked back tears "I don't remember when exactly...I was just a little girl...maybe 3? Sometimes it was just him,sometimes it was his... friends...or both." Her head cocked softly, resting on his spark again "Promise me...If he ever comes here...ever finds me..."she sighed, she couldn't even finish that thought.

Optimus set her down gently, transforming and activating his holoform. His holoform climbed out of his truck form,slowly walking up to her. She watched him wide-eyed "Wha?" She blinks.  
>"It's my holoform..."He answered "I don't want to scare you...I promise with all my spark to protect you Rose.."<p>

Rose looked down, nodding slowly. "Thank you...Thank you, Optimus, but you could never scare me. You and Ratchet are my gentle giants."The smallest of smiles crept across her face as she lifted her head, reaching her one good arm out to hug him and then stopping, confused "I've...never met a holoform before. What...What if he does come, and you're like this...he could kill you! Right?"

Optimus shook his helm "This is just an extension of me. I'm able to turn human but he cannot kill me in this form." He hugged her gently.  
>She returned the gesture gently, sighing softly "That's a small relief, at least one of us is safe from his tyranny." He kissed her head in fatherly gesture "Shh...I will do everything in my power to keep you safe..."<p>

Rose snuggled tightly into him, sighing contently"Thank you...Thank you so much. I appreciate everything"she yawns again.

Optimus chuckled softly "Perhaps you should sleep in my cab. I will watch over you. She stretched, wincing, grabbing at her shoulder, and yawning again "I could use a good night sleep...OK" she nodded slowly. Optimus lead her to his cab, opening the door and helping her up before dismissing the holoform. He softened his cabin bed and turned on the light. He spoke through the radio* There you are...if you need anything, just call out my name.*

She climbed in, snuggling up under the blankets, a hand placed timidly on the wall of the cab, just to keep contact with him because it made her feel better. "Do me one favor? Please? That song you were singing before? Sing it again? Please."

He rumbled his engines slightly "Of course, little one." singing again. She murmured something unintelligable, her eyes closing slowly, as he sang.

Just when she had finally drifted into sleep her breathing became ragged and her head thrashed from side to side "NO! Noooo!" she threw her arms out to block something invisible, only to stop as she frozen by the pain "Owwww!"

Optimus activated his holoform and gently stoped her thrashing "Rose!" She fought him for a moment before her eyes popped open, staringat his holoform with sadness and confusion "I'm sorry...nightmare. " her gaze falls into her lap dejectedly.  
>"Dont be sorry...I still have them sometimes..." He reassured her, a knowing sadness in his voice.<p>

Rose frowned softly, biting at her lower lip until there was a trail of blood at the corner of her mouth. He gently stopped her, grabbing a napkin,wiping the blood "Stop..."  
>She shook her head, her small frame trembling "I can't help it...it just HURTS!"<br>He looks to her worried "Have you seen any doctor?"  
>She nodded slowly" Ratchet's looked me over, and the hospital practically knows me on a first name basis." She bit at her lip again" Dislocated my shoulder,head wound... baby's dead, course that's old news...Rest of it's just internal bumps and bruises that will heal with time."She kept her eyes on the floor...now he knew.<p>

He only nodded "What about...mentally?" She shook her head "Nightmares, flashbacks...I still have it ...her..." Her eyes fell absently on something in the distance her. "I feel like an idiot! What fifteen year old girl doesn't realize she's pregnant until her father beats it out of her?" She shook her head, tears rolling down her face "Mentally I'm pretty far gone I'd say, Sir." He gazed at her with concerned optics. Her head cocked softly to the side "I need help, Sir."  
>Optimus Exvented slowly "What can I do to help?"<p>

She shrugged softly "If I knew the answer to that. I just..."she looked down "My biggest fear is him coming back...finishing me. In time...I can sort out the rest, but I need safety first."

The massive 'bot held her close, comforting her, as Rose nuzzled tightly against him "Promise you'll always protect me."  
>His helm nods "I promise, Little One." She sighs softly "...so much for sleep."<br>Optimus only smiled. "I couldn't...just abandon it." She looks into her lap" I would have been no better than him!"  
>He nods sympathetically "True..."<p>

Rose nodded again slowly "I'm glad you understand. I'm glad someone understands...I mean...I wish you didn't have to."she blushed.  
>"I wish I didn't either...but I'm glad I can be there for you." He replied thoughtfully. Rose smiled weakly"Me too" pressing herself as tightly into him as she can, trying to hide against him. Optimus holds her securely.<br>"Optimus, can you put me down a sec?"

He lowered her to the ground slowly and she slowly made her way to a rock near where she had been siting. Snatching up a small pink silk bag tied with a white ribbon, and then slowly, painfully, making her way back into his servo. He lifted her up to optic level as she presented him the bag, like a cherished prize. "Optimus, this is my daughter, Miracle Hope...Mira. Well her remains." She looks at the bag sadly, and then back at Optimus.  
>"It is an honor Rose, you would have made a devoted mother." He holds her to him, looking at the small pouch. "Thank you..." She murmured against him, wincing "Thank you for protecting me." <p>


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Rose was sitting on the couch, the small pouch was absently still partially hidden in her lap. She yawned slowly, talking with Optimus had been good for her soul, but she hadn't exactly gotten very much sleep after that. Thankful it was a Saturday and there was no school to worry about. The others were off with their respective 'bots.

Miko and Bulkhead were dune bashing, Jack and Arcee were 'testing some new modifications' which she suspected was code for racing. Raf and 'Bee had left too, also claiming to be "going racing" though she doubted it was the same kind Jack and Arcee had in mind. Optimus was around somewhere, he seemed subdued and distant since their talk. She understood. It was painful to talk about stuff like that. Though she would always be grateful for him sharing his experiences with her.

Ratchet was working as usual, running some sort of maintenance check or some such whatever he did. She really wasn't sure yet. He'd lent her some Data pads on Cybertronian Medicine and Anatomy, knowing the subject was a fascination of hers and she had been absently flipping through the material. Thumbing through a particular data pad she came across a section on sparklings...babies. "

Hey Ratchet?" She called out.

"Yesss?" He answered, still busily working away.

"I never realized that you...reproduce, the same way humans do."

His helm nodded. "Not, exactly the same manner" He answered, still working. "but there are definitely similarities between Human and Cybertronian gestation." He set his work aside, coming over toward her. "There's a Carrier...the mother, and a Mech Creator...or Sire. The father. There are some differences too, naturally. Our gestation periods are shorter than a humans, and Sparkling generally start in our Spark...hence the name, and then later drop into our gestation chamber" Rose nodded, hanging onto each word with interest.

"The differences are fascinating, Ratchet. Stuff like this is what makes me want to become a doctor some day." She mused, a hand absently feeling for the comfort of the pouch.

"I'm sure you'll make an excellent doctor some day Rose, you have the dedication for it. That's for sure." He gave her a soft smile. Tilting his helm as he noticed her hand. "What ya got there?"

Rose looked down, shuffling her feet, pulling whatever it was into her lap. "Promise, No matter what I say...you won't hate me...we'll always be friends." She swallowed hard "I can't lose any friends right now!" tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hey hey hey, it's alright!" The Medic picked her up gently, placing her down on his shoulder. "I could never hate you."

Rose snuggled softly against the warmth of his neck cables "I love you Ratch..."her hand fell softly, protectively over the pouch. Ratchet smiled "So,What've ya got there?" She shifted uncomfortably "This is where it gets...tricky." swallowing hard, and biting her lip "He didn't just...get physical...hit...me."she gulped "He...He..." she looked down, tears falling "...and...when he found out about her...he...beat her out of me." She sucked air, trying to catch her breath "I couldn't...let her... go...she was mine...I couldn't...I couldn't...put her in the cold ground somewhere...she was...a baby!" she swallowed hard again.

Ratchet growled angrily.

"Please don't hate us." Rose begged, one hand clinging to him while the other clutched the small pouch holding her daughter's remains.

The usually stoic 'Bot looks down, shocked. "I don't hate you, nor the child. Who I hate is that glitch who had the nerve to call himself your father."

Rose blushed softly, looking "Her name is Miracle Hope...Mira." sighing softly "I hate him...I'll always hate him, but I do love her."

Ratchet's servo came up, a digit resting on her shoulder."Remember, I'm always here for you if you need me."

She absently strokes at his neck cables "Good, Because I still really need you. She gulps "I'm just more scared...the nightmares are more vivid." Rose sighs softly "I thought with Optimus...understanding, but he's...Optimus 'be strong, it's OK'...what if I just want to wall apart? What if I just NEED to fall apart? My ENTIRE life I've been holding myself together praying for it to stop and now that it has..."she heaved, sobbing against him.

"If you do fall apart, we're all gonna be there to help piece you back together again, even if it takes an eternity." Ratchet reassured her, stroking her back.

"I'm just...broken." she sobbed again. Ratchet held her against him "Hey; isn't it my job to patch up ' bots...and people... when they're broken? That's exactly what I'm gonna do to you, and I don't care how much time I have to put into it. I'm gonna make you happy again."

Rose looks up slowly through tear-stained eyes "All I ever wanted was a real family." the back of her hand reached up to stroke at his cheek "Thank you. If anyone can fix this I have faith in you."

Ratchet Exvented, not entirely sure himself where all this emotion was coming from, suspecting this must be what the other 'Bots felt like toward their charges. It was a new feeling, but not unpleasant.

Rose yawned softly. "You should try and rest." The Medic mused.

She nudged him softly. "Stay with me until I fall asleep?" Ratchet nodded his helm softly "Of course." He set her down gently and she settled onto the couch, snuggling Mira's pouch against her. Ratchet sat beside her, offering a servo which she laid her much smaller hand in.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Don't worry yourself about it, Rose. You've been though enough already." She nodded against the pillow, yawning again. Thumbing the soft silk bag. "G'night Little One." Rose kissed the bag softly a tear in her eye. The sight tore at the old ' bots spark, squeezing her hand gently. "It kills me Ratch...it kills me that I couldn't protect her." She sniffled

"Ep...Ep...Sleep..." He chided softly, the gears in his neural-net turning. "You did the best you could for her. She knows that."The medic bent down kissing her forehead. "Just sleep, no more worries." She nodded, eventually drifting into slumber. Once Rose was asleep, Ratchet carefully slipped the pouch from her hand, gently placing it in his servo. "You'll be back with your mother soon, Little One." He smiles, heading back toward his lab.

Rose woke the next morning, sensing something...off. Her eyes open slowly, glancing around before it registers. "Oh Scrap...Mira..." She searched the covers frantically. "Please, oh Please! Ratchet!" She called to him, not really sure what help he can give, she crawled off the couch frantically, carefully searching the floor. Wincing as she irritated her shoulder banging it on the couch.

"Rose?" Ratchet called, entering the room.

She turned, not completely registering him. "Mira's gone, she fell or...something! Oh Scrap, Oh Scrap!" She continued searching frantically.

"ROSE!" The Medic barks louder this time. She stands slowly.

"What, Ratchet?" she blinked, finally paying a bit of attention to him. The large 'bot held out a form wrapped in a pink blanket. "Your Daughter."

Rose stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the bundle "OhMyGosh" Taking the baby in her arms gently "Thank you...Thank you Thank you! " She pulled back the blanket to gaze at her tiny daughter's face "Hi baby...Hi precious one...it's Mama."Snuggling her daughter close to her chest "Ratchet" She gazed into his optics in awe "You are...amazing! Thank you!"

She looked up from Mira for a moment, noticing the woman standing besides Ratchet. "Bu...How? Who is that? Why do I have a feeling she has something to do with all of this?" She still snuggled the small babe, who began softly whimpering.

"She's Techo-Organic. Half Human, Half Cybertronian." Ratchet explained. "This this Angel" His servo motioned to a tall girl in her 20's with long, platinum hair, and piercing steel eyes. "Angel is also a Techno-Organic. I though a woman was better for this sort of thing."

Rose smiled hugging Ratchet, careful of the baby. "Thank you again."

He only nodded his helm and smiled. "I'll leave you two." With that he turned and headed back toward his lab.

Rose looked to Angel briefly, unable to keep her eyes off her daughter for long."She's a beauty, Hon. She really is." The woman said as they walked and talked.

"Th...Thank you" Rose blushed, holding Mira against her bosom as the babe whimpered "There, there Mira." She kissed the top of her head tenderly her fingers brushing over the tiny girl's coal-black hair. Before she knew it they were in the make-shift kitchen the Autobots kept for the humans. Rose stood holding her daughter when out of nowhere Angel appeared with a bottle, handing it to the girl.

"She's probably hungry."Angel smiled Rose nodded, feeling stupid as she gently coaxed the bottle into the baby's mouth

"Of course she is."the young girl whispered. Eventually Mira settled taking the bottle eagerly. "So...Techno-Organic?" Rose peeked up, looking side ways. "What is is this? Regular baby milk? Some sort of...baby Energon?"

Angel smirked. "That's just regular baby milk, Darling. She's just like a regular human child. She just has a few...spare parts." She winked. "Just love her and you'll do fine." Rose nodded again slowly snuggling the child close to her. "Thank you again, Angel." The woman nodded slowly. "Excuse me." She said, stepping softly out of the room.

Rose set to work, fashioning a baby sling out of a long strip of cloth, tying it to her and settling the baby inside. She kissed the small girl's head. "Now I don't ever have to be without you again." She set her daughter slowly inside the pouch, adjusting it one last time with a proud smile. Rose walked toward Ratchet's lab area slowly.

"Whatcha Up to Ratchet?" She smiled slowly. The Medic turned from his work with a half-smile.

"Just working on a formula. Did talking with Angel help?"

Rose nodded slowly. "She's really sweet, kind of blunt...but sweet."

The 'Bot chuckled softly. "That sounds about right. I just wanted you to have someone as a ….a guide." Rose came up and hugged him slowly, careful of the baby. "Thank you, Ratchet. Thank you so much again." She tried not to cry, but she couldn't help the stray tear that hung in the corner of her eye.

"I left some Data pads on the table for you, articles on child development and such." He answered, Rose smiled softly, making her way to the table and picking up a pad.

"Thanks, Ratchet. I appreciate everything you've done." He only nodded slowly. "You're welcome Rose." Turning back to his work as she settles down with baby to study the data pads.


	5. Chapter 5

Ratchet received a call on his Com link the next day. -_Greeting: Hello Ratchet. News: Red is having troubles ingesting fuel and moving. Soundwave: Is concerned_.- Ratchet comms. back - C_an you set her up for a visit here? I am...occupied...and not able to leave base at this time._- He was hesitant to mention his new guardian status and the arrival of another human for the moment, especially given her history. -Agreement: Of course.- Soundwave commed back.-_Good, see you when you arrive. Optimus will be pleased._- Ratchet replied, ending the transmission. *** "YO! Guess who's back doc?" Emery strolled in. She'd left for a few weeks to spend time in New York, and had just returned. "Seen JB around-whoa who's she?!" She spotted Rose. Rose half hid, protectively behind Ratchet, especially cautious to protect the large pouch across her midsection. She came out slowly seeing it was another young girl, perhaps only slightly older than herself. "Emery, this is Rose. One of Jack's classmates. She was in need of our..." He spoke thoughtfully"...assistance, so she'll be staying her for the time being, and I've agreed to become her guardian." "Hah! I'm surprised she's still alive, the way you get." She smirked. "And yeah, I'm Emery Johnes. Rebel." Her unusual, electric-blue eyes snapped, her body crackling slightly with... Electricity?! The small girl spoke slowly. "I'm Rose, Rose Deacon." She blushed, looking down at the pouch "This is my daughter. Miracle Hope...we all call her Mira." She stroked the pouch softly. "Ratchet's been good to me. I owe a lot to him." She stepped back slowly again, anxious without Ratchet's protection, even from one who was probably little threat to her. Emery grinned. "Lemme guess, the TO I heard 'bout!" She walked up and her expression briefly softened before going back to toughness. "Cute kid. Wonder if Redster's will end up like her." Rose cocked her head to the side softly "TO?" Rose shrugged, "Mira wasn't born this way, she was made Techo-Organic to save her life." The small girl bit her lip softly, looking down. "Oh yeah I get it. Built. Neat." There was a quick honk. "Oh! JB and I are heading back into town. Yo doc, don't wait up!" She said, leaping over the bannister and doing a front-flip and landing easily on her feet before walking away. Ratchet scoffed, chucking softly, and waving Emery away gently, still setting things up for Red and Soundwave's arrival. "Yeah...Neat..." Rose mused dejectedly, waving halfheartedly as the girl ran off again. *** Soon, the groundbridge powered up, and through it came a tall, faceless mech carrying in the literal palm of his hand a young, fiery-haired woman. Her stomach was heavily swollen, indicating she was pregnant. "H'lo Ratchet! Who's yer new friend?" She asked with a thick Texan accent, her voice sounding weak. Rose backed up slowly seeing the enormous' bot "Woah" she mouthed, again half-hiding behind Ratchet. The Medic gave a friendly wave to the pair. " Hello Red, Soundwave." he nodded to each. "This is Rose Deacon. It's Alright Rose."He urged the small girl out from behind him. "They won't harm you." "Rose! Ain't tha' a purty name. Ahm Red." She introduced herself. "Designation: Soundwave." Soundwave introduced himself as well. He set Red down into an enormous berth and stepped aside, allowing Ratchet to examine her. She was still visibly shaken, and had a soft limp, as she slowly stepped away from behind Ratchet they could see a violet colored pouch running diagonal across her body. "P...Pleased to meet you both." She smiled weakly. Ratchet looked to Red and then to Soundwave."Rose is under our protection. I've agreed to become her guardian. Much as Bulkhead, 'Bee and Arcee have their humans." he nodded, going back to Red's examination. "Tha's good." Red smiled, fondly recalling her own time there. "Ahm glad ah ain't 'th onlay red-'ead 'round 'ere!" She then noticed the blanket. "Whatcha got there darl'n?" Rose pulled back the pouch slowly revealing a black haired sleeping infant with a proud smile "This is my daughter Miracle Hope. Mira." Rose stroked the babe's head softly with a finger."Ratchet...Ratchet saved her." The small girl choked out. "Well ain't she precious!" Red's eyes sparkled, a hand on her stomach. "'An ah expect no less from 'im. Miracle worker is whut 'e is!" Soundwave remained silent and steadfast, close to his mate. She nodded slowly, practically remaining in Ratchet's shadow always, clearly spooked by something despite being at ease with them. "That he is. I never thought I'd see her again." She bit at her finger, a nervous habit. Even with Ratchet's optics turned away it was like he could feel the tension feeding off of her. "Easy, Rose." The Medic crooned softly. She nodded, slowly loosening her grip on the digit but keeping it pressed softly against the corner of her mouth. Red suddenly winced as Ratchet pressed against a certain spot. Soundwave, feeling his mate's sudden discomfort, quickly sent a wash of reassurance. Red relaxed enough that Ratchet could further check. Something was indeed wrong with the sparkling. Rose tilted her head, turning her attention to the berth were Red lay. "Everything alright, Ratch?" Her fascination for all things medical kicking in, as well as her concern for the mama and the new life growing inside her. "Ah've been 'ave'n problems eat'n." Red admitted. "This all new 't meh 'an Soundwave, so we wanted 't make shure everythang's gonna beh fine." Rose nodded slowly "I've been reading up on Cybertronian fetal development, there are some interesting similarities between Cybertronian and Human carrying." She Blushes "Ratchet's still the expert though." Red smiled softly. "Well, ahm glad they are. Consider'n 'e or she'll beh 'alf 'a each." Roses eyebrows perked up. "Oh...a Halfling, that should be very interesting from a medical standpoint." She smiled softly. "Mira here is technically something called Techno-organic. Which I guess might be sort of the same type of thing, she wasn't born that way though." Her face fell softly. "She's built. Originally 'uman tha' came intah contact with Cybertronian CNA." Red explained. As she turned her head, dark circles under her eyes were visible, showing she'd been having lack of sleep. Rose nods slowly..."Yes, she was built." She looked over at Red" You need to work on your sleeping habits if you want to keep this little one healthy. " Sometimes her mouth just got away with her unintentionally. Red laughed. "Ah honestlay wished it were tha' simple. But ah swear 'th child ahm carry'n 'as a grip on mah left kidney 'an 'is try'n 't move it 't 'th right one so it can beh more comfortable!" Rose nodded slowly. "I remember those days during my pregnancy with Mira. Forgive me." She looked down, and she flinched, as though she were waiting for someone to hit her and was preparing for a blow that never came. Red smiled. "Good 't know we're kinda on 'th same page." Red saw the needle Ratchet was preparing and winced. Needles. How she hated those things! For reasons she'd rather not bring up. She sighed, unwrapping the bandana around her arm, just below her shoulder. A bold, black insignia was planted there. It looked like the Autobot's symbol, only... scarier. Like it had a darkness behind it. Rose retreated to the relative safety of the vicinity of her guardian, her eyes dark and sad. "Wh...What have you got there, Ratchet?" She asked curiously, ever eager to expand her knowledge. Red bit her lip. Wuh-oh. "Ah ain't with 'th 'Cons darl'n, don't worray." She quickly told her. The small girl grunted " 'Cons, 'Schmons. There are worse things in the world..." Rose's eyes trained silently to the floor. "Ahm glad ya 'an ah think 'th same way." Soundwave shook his helm. "Correction: Decepticons must not be taken lightly. Red: Of course knows this." "Ah know, 'an so 'd ya." Rose scoffed, looking sideways at Soundwave. "I've met humans who make Megatron himself look like a harmless puppy." She took a deep breath, her small frame trembling, her face hidden against Ratchet who paused what he was doing long enough to put a calming servo on her. "Easy, You're alright now. Breathe." Ratchet shot an awkward, wounded glare at Soundwave before returning his attention to Red. "Soundwave: Did not mean any offense. Soundwave: Apologizes to Rose and Ratchet." The mech said. "'An b'lieve meh, ah know 'th feel'n. Some 'a 'th fostah families meh 'an mah bruther stayed with were 'th worst 'a 'th worst!" Red interjected. Rose kept mostly hidden behind Ratchet."At least you can take comfort it wasn't your blood kin treating you that way." Red became silent. "... Ahm sorray." She said. An ache sprung in her spark that made Soundwave wince. Her parents had loved her dearly, and she'd loved them. After their passing...She had never been the same. The small girl nodded slowly. "Mira is my daughter... And...well technically she would be my sister too." Rose bit her lip letting them digest that particular piece of information. Red stayed quiet for a moment, then softly smiled. "Ya shure are strong. Ah know lotta folks would've given up if their life wuz lahke tha'." Her green eyes glittered. Soundwave nodded his agreement. Rose indeed appeared to be a fighter. She sighed wistfully. "You don't know the half... Quitting has never been an option. Even when he killed her... I had to fight, to live... For her." Soundwave nodded. It was the same with Elita-1 and himself. Rejected, abused for so many vorns... It'd been painful, growing up. She hid against Ratchet again. For a bot who usually had a reputation for being harsh and cold he seemed to have a soft spot for this small girl. "Soundwave: Understands." Soundwave admitted. She nodded slowly."Nobody should understand". The large 'bot nodded. Nobody ever needed to go through the pain they both had gone through. Rose took a slow, deep breath. Red suddenly winced as Ratchet poked a certain area of her stomach. It felt like he'd hit a bruise or something. Rose perked up, looking at Red and then Ratchet, tentatively placing a hand on the woman, for comfort. "Ratchet?" She looked to her guardian, concern in her eyes. Soundwave sensed the pain and winced. Rose looked at Soundwave sympathetically."Inquiry: What is wrong with Sparkling?" Soundwave asked, deeply concerned. Ratchet ran a thermal imagining scanner over Red's abdomen. "Interesting. It appears the Sparkling lacks Energon. A sparkling's need for Energon, and thus access to such, would be obvious in a fully Cybertronian pregnancy. Instances like this are ...trickier. The sparkling has a 50 percent chance of retaining human DNA enough not to need it, but ...as seems to be the case here, sometimes even in pregnancies where the mother is Techno-organic sometimes the Sparkling needs Energon." Soundwave nodded in understanding. CNA in their child it appeared was more prominent than Red's human DNA. Ratchet fetched a cube of Energon bringing it over to Red. "Direct ingestion would probably be best, and least dangerous." He helped her sit up, handing her the cube. Red looked at it. Usually she couldn't eat energon, but maybe this time... she slowly swallowed it and coughed a bit. Yowch it was bitter! Soundwave sent a small wash of humor to his spark-mate. It was bitter if you weren't used to it. "Easy there" Ratchet comforted her."Take it slow, might burn going down at first." Rose just looked up at the woman and Rubbed her arm softly, feeling helpless. "You're a good mama, Red." "Ah ain't one yet, darl'n." Red told her after a sip. She coughed again, eyes watering. Burn a 'bit'? Yeah, sure. "But ah can see righ' now yer a good one yerself." Her smile was gentle; she meant every word. Rose smiled, patting Red's hand "You are so a Mama." She blushed. "...and thank you. I'm doing my best" "Tha's 'th onlay thang tha' mattahs." Red agreed, smiling up at Rose. Her eyes suddenly widened and she coughed. The energon was burning her insides as it worked it's way to the sparkling. Luckily her healing energy would repair the damage. Rose watched her, biting her lip with such sadness. Wishing she could take her pain away. Rose squeezes her hand. "I'm here." She wasn't sure what good she could possibly do, but it just felt important to her to do something. Even if that was just to be moral support. "Thanks..." Red coughed out. Soundwave flinched and gently began to rub his mate's back. The energon was required. Even if it would burn her. She would heal indeed. She could only nod. Ratchet was continually monitoring Red and the Sparkling's vitals. "The worst part is over, the Sparkling seems to be responding well to the Energon though. That's an excellent sign." Red sighed with relief, Soundwave helping her to stand. "Red: Is functioning properly?" "It's jest a bit 'a a burn darl'n. Ah'll beh fine inna 'lil bit." She told him with a small smile. Ratchet nodded his helm. " Red and the Sparkling should be just fine Soundwave." Soundwave slid up his visor, revealing his face. Silvery toned, with glittering light purple optics and a slim mouth turned up into a smile. He gently scooped up his spark-mate and held her close, waves of affection washing over Rose and Ratchet"Sorray," Red said tiredly. "Can't 'elp it sometahmes." Rose was tempted to do something say something, but completely overcome by her fear and knowing it wasn't the right moment. Red had to come first. Rose smiled, moving close to Ratchet again, his ever present shadow. "You've had an exhausting day. Make sure she rests." Ratchet directing that last bit at Soundwave. Rose couldn't help but stare at Soundwave now that his visor was up. Soundwave nodded. "Red: Must continue to ingest energon? He queried " Ratchet nodded. "At least once a day, more if she's able. Though I wouldn't advise anymore than three doses daily since she isn't full Cybertronian" He nodded in agreement. Red smiled and coughed one last time. "Well, ah'll say this; it's bettah than tha' cough medicine ah used tah take when ah was sick!" She joked. "Bet it's better than Charcoal. That's Nasty." Rose mused and then blushed, hiding her face against Ratchet when she realized she had thought it out loud. "Charcoal?" Red couldn't help but laugh. "Ah know 'ow tha' tastes. Tried it once. Blech!" Rose moved back, hiding further behind Ratchet, biting her lip. The large 'bot reaching behind him, placing a comforting servo on her shoulder" It's alright Rose. You're alright." She moved back into view after a moment and a few deep breaths, her eyes locked sadly on Soundwave. Soundwave knew and sent his knowledge to his mate. Red's eyes widened. "Oh... oh Rose ahm sorray. Ah didn't know..." Rose shook her head. "It's OK, I'm a freak." She looked down. Ratchet placed a comforting servo on her shoulder. "You are not a...Freak, Rose. You are a beautiful girl, and you're among family now. True family." Red nodded. "Ya are Rose. Ratchet, Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, they all care 'bout'chya." She smiled softly. Rose smiled slowly. "I'm still getting used to the idea that people might...like me. Maybe even love me. The small girl sighed softly. "Soundwave: Knows the feeling. Soundwave: Former Decepticon. Red: Was first to care for Soundwave. Soundwave: Now Autobot and part of a family. A true family."She nodded to Soundwave. "It's nice to finally feel like I really belong somewhere." She swallowed hard "Somewhere I don't have to worry about people...family. h...hurting me." The small girl trembled, Ratchet gently squeezed her shoulder. Red kept her mouth shut, knowing Soundwave could handle this. The giant mech leaned forwards and tapped her head with a single, slim digit. "Soundwave: Was abused as well as a Sparkling. Creators: Believed Soundwave to be a mistake. Soundwave: For many vorns believed it too." She nodded. "I was a...mistake, and then when my mother died. I was left to suffer for my sin. The sin of being born. My...father...and his...friends...did with me as they pleased." Her voice shook, tears rolling down her face. Somehow she had wound up at Soundwave's feet. Just out of reach of her guardian, and she looked up at Soundwave in awe when she realized this. Soundwave, ever so gently, scooped her up, using his telepathic abilities to show her his own darkened past. One he had only shared with Elita-1 and Red. The harsh shouts of mechs and femmes, servos pounding on him, and the worst of it all when his one creator came home drunken on high grade... Red could feel the inward pain and sent a wave of comfort back to her mate. He and Rose had many similarities in their pasts. Rose closed her eyes, her hand balled into fists pressed against her chest." I am ..so...sorry. " Soft eyes opening slowly, locked on his optics. "Soundwave: Understands Rose's pain. Rose: Has a friend in Soundwave." Red smiled and hugged the girl. "'Th Autobots are 'ere fer ya. Ah promise tha'."She sighed, leaning against Soundwave. "Apparently the 'Bot world is as screwed up as the Human one. That's comforting...Not." Rose shook her head. "I'm sorry for your pain Soundwave, but I am glad to have another Ally who...understands." "Soundwave: Is glad as well." Just then he received a call over his Com link. "Soundwave and Red: Needed back at Safe House." He gently set Rose down. "Soundwave: Is sorry they have to leave so soon." "Give mah love 't Optimus fer meh." Pausing when hen she saw the confused look on Rose's face, she softly smiled and blushed sheepishly. "Well, maybeh, jest this once, ah'll tell ya. See, 't make a veray long storay short, ah started off as a sparkl'n named Cellina, who ended up 'ere on earth. Ah merged with 'uman DNA 'an became techno-organic. But b'fore it all... ahm basicallay Optimus' daughtah. Biologicallay." Rose nodded in understanding. "I'll tell him. Stay well Red, and ...Thank you Soundwave." She hurried back over to the safety of Ratchet, who again put a protective servo around the small girl. "Let me know if there are any other problems with the Sparkling." The medic called out, waving as he activated the groundbridge."Soundwave: Will. Soundwave: Bids farewell and sends good luck to Ratchet and Rose." "See ya 'round y'all!" Red waved as they stepped through and disappeared. 


	6. Chapter 6

Rose sat outside the school, waiting impatiently for Ratchet's arrival, she commed him again "You're still coming right?" worry in her voice. "Rose...I'm having issues with the groundbridge, I'll be there as soon as I can." He was returned with a devastating scream..."Ratch..." Then the comm went silent. The medic paced "Frag it!" knowing he was stuck until the groundbridge was operational...putting all the other bots out of commission too. He thought for a moment. Returning to the comm. "Red? Soundwave?" There was a small belch over the link. 'Oh pardon meh Ratchit!' Red chimed in 'Ah was eat'n lunch with Mitch! Nevah knew pickles, peanut buttah 'an ice cream went so good t'gethah...' The medic chuckled softly 'I'm glad to hear..We have a serious problem though. Rose was at school, waiting for me to pick her up...and issue with the groundbridge delayed me...I heard...a scream...I'm concerned her human father has her again.' 'Whut?! Ya mean-... Prepare the Medbay fo' tha' man ahm head'n ovah there m'self!' Red exclaimed, a motherly protective anger in her voice. Ratchet chuckled 'I'll send you here last known coordinates...see if you can track her from there? Please...' There was a sense of desperation...almost, defeat, in his vocalizer. 'Ah got it. Ah'll 'ave Soundwave track 'er down!' Red growled. Over on her end, the pregnant red-head skated away with Soundwave's Comm on her whereabouts. 'Ahm pull'n up darl'n!' She informed him, metal pulling away. 'Git tha' groundbridge 'a readay!' Ratchet vented in frustration ' working on it!' **** Rose was drug out of the van by two of her Father's accomplices...they'd already succeeded in having a little ' fun' with on the drive over and her face was bloodied and her clothes torn. "What should we do with ' er boss?" The tall lanky one asked " Tie her up over there" Jon Deacon growled, motioning to a chain attached to a wooden post, similar to where one might tie a dog. The two men did as they were told, Rose only groaned, having given up for the moment. All of the sudden, there was a red blur and a loud, 'CRACK!' Red, hand on her bump, fist balled and fire dancing in her green eyes stood between them and Rose. "AH OUGHTA SEND Y'ALL 'T 'TH PITS 'A UNICRON!" The two lackey ran, leaving Jon standing alone "What in the Pit are you? Some psychotic Robot-Hybrid freak? They just keep passing my baby around like a piece of meat...then you all have the nerve to come yell at ME!?" "WHEN AHM THROUGH WITH YA PARTNAH, YER GONNA WISH AH JEST YELLED!" She marched over to him, bump bouncing a little as she drew back her fist and punched him HARD. Jon blinked " Come again, Sister?" Stumbling back slightly from the punch. "You might not want to be fighting...in your condition. Not with the likes of me." Red growled and hiked up her tank top strap. "Ya know someth'n?!" She landed a good uppercut that made him stumble back. "Ya were righ'; ah ain't from this world!" Jon laughed "So Ya're a freak! Charming... " Jon backs her into a nook in the Canyon, slamming her in the chest and then kissing her, as a group of men surround Rose, with a very clear intent... one approaching her, grabbing at her exposed breast from where the other men had torn her clothes before, others groping the young girl as though she were nothing more than a piece of meat. Red let out a muffled scream and struggled. Oddly, she wasn't transforming! Jon pulled away, his much larger frame keeping her pinned to the wall "Watch them...watch them teach her what she's good for, Sweetheart...the ONLY thing she's good for." "HANDS: O-" she was silenced with another kiss, shrieking into it as she was groped by a massive hand. -SOUNDWAVE!- she shrieked through their bond, terrified. Jon held her, pressing his hips, his need...his INTENT into her as he invaded her mouth once again. Red could only watch as Rose got far more than a simple groping. Soundwave sent a panicked wave back. The groundbridge needed Energon. He would be there in two minutes, he estimated. 'Oh please Primus! Let him not be too late!' She pleaded with the deity as she felt him strip her of her clothes... Jon mashed her breast in his large hands "You wants some of what little girl is getting, Sweetheart...wanna feel a real man up there?" He kissed her sloppily as he worked to remove her pants clumsily. She couldn't fit a word in as he stripped her black pants off. Without her bump, Red would have been very curvy and attractive. She felt her baby move inside of her and met Rose's eye, a tear slipping out. Jon laughed "I get two for the price of one today! Lucky me! I'd make you suck me, but you'd prolly fall over wench! This will be just like when I put a baby in Rose..." He thought " Wonder if I can rip this one outta you too?"Rose just lay against the stake, the spark leaving her eyes as one man crawled off her and another took his place. Until she finally threw up. She struggled harder, green eyes wide. His fingers had slipped beneath her underwear and was now teasing her, making her let out a muffled shriek. -SOUNDWAAAAAVE!- In that instant, a ground bridge opened and an ENRAGED Soundwave appeared. His visor was tinged deep red as he towered over the men, hissing loudly. The rest of the men scattered, leaving Rose battered and bruised tied to the pole, whimpering in barely audible tones. Jon stood firm, cocky as always , pulling his hand away "Call your DOG did you?" Glaring at Soundwave. Red saw her chance. "GROWTH: ON!" Instantly, the woman stretched out, knocking back Jon until she was almost Soundwave's size! "Ya were say'n?!" Jon blinked "Fragging FREAK!" He looks over at Rose, laughing " You want her, she's yours...she's as good as dead now, anyway...you'll have to kill me first. I'll always find her...I'll keep doing this to her! Because she's MINE!" Soundwave picked him up and Red's eyes widened. "Don' look swee'eart." She covered Rose with her hands as Jon screamed in anguish. But they soon stopped and Red pulled her hands away. The twitching, drooling form of Jon laid on the ground. Red sighed. "Growth: Off..." She shrunk back down, looking sick. "Ah 'ate it when ya do tha'." "Statement: Jon hurt Red. Continuation: NO ONE hurts Red." Rose trembled, instinctively pulling away from Red's touch at first. Purely terrified. Shaking violently, throwing up again. Jon screaming in agony as he was 's hands glowed as she healed the very minor wounds, forgetting she was almost naked and sick herself. She unchained Rose and held her, softly singing, _**"Ah 'member tears stream'n down ya face,**_ _**When ah said, 'ah'll nevah letchya go...**_ _**When all 'em shadows almost killed yer light...**_ _**Ah 'member ya said,**_ _**'Don' leave meh 'ere a-lone,**_ _**But all tha's dead 'an gone 'an past, t'night...**_ _**Jest close yer eyes, 'th sun is go'n down,**_ _**Ya'll beh alrigh', no one can 'urtchya now,**_ _**Come morn'n ligh',**_ _**Ya 'an ah'll beh safe, 'an, sound..."**_ Rose clung to her, sobbing "Red...Sou...Soun..."She buried her head against the woman's chest "Soun..." "Shh... Shhh..." She hushed her gently, like a mother. She stroked her head gently, her voice rising. _**"Don'tchya dare look out yer window,**_ _**Darl'n everythang's on fire...**_ _**'Th war outside our door keeps rage'n on...**_ _**'Old on, 't this, lullaby...**_ _**Even when 'th music's gone...**_ _**Gone...**_ _**Jest close yer eyes,**_ _**'Th sun is go'n down.**_ _**Ya'll beh alrigh',**_ _**No one can 'urtchya now,**_ _**Come morn'n ligh',**_ _**Ya 'an ah'll beh safe, 'an,**_ _**Sound..."**_ She whimpered "Soun'y.."looking around cautiously "Soun..." She wanted to sleep...the song made her want to sleep, but she fought sleep because sleep felt like death...and she couldn't die. She looked at Rose. "Ah was jest a babay when ah lost mah mothah... This is 'er lullaby... 'Th one she sang 't meh, 'th one she sang when she was sad or scared... It was 't 'elp 'er sleep..." She looked at Rose gently. "It's fer ya 't sleep. Rest gal..." _**"Oooh, oooh, oh! Oh!**_ _**Ooh, oooh, oh! Oh!..."**_ Rose reached out slowly, small tremors slowly turning into her entire body shaking violently "Soun..." her eyes rolling back and to the right. _**"Yer safe darl'n..." She just held her close.**_ _**"Jest close yer eyes...**_ _**Ya'll beh alrigh'...**_ _**Come morn'n ligh',**_ _**Ya 'an ah'll beh safe, 'an,**_ _**Sound...**_ _**Oooh, oooh, ooh, ooh!**_ _**Oooh, oooh, ooh, ooh!**_ _**Oooh, oooh, ooh, ooh!"**_ Eventually the shaking stopped, Rose curling into Red, and not so much sleeping as resting quietly against the woman with her eyes closed, having given up yet again."Lets git 'er back 't Ratchit..." Red said quietly. Soundwave draped them with a blanket he'd stowed away, and scooping the pair up he stepped through a ground bridge and inside the Autobot base. "Rose: Needs Ratchet." Ratchet vented running up to the pair "Allspark! What Happened?" Taking the girl, setting her gently on the medical berth, she woke up thrashing and fighting him off "Easy Rose...It's just me, Ratchet" She trembled "Soun..." Red allowed Soundwave to dress her, feeling his hands on her and in her still. Silently, tears slipped down her face. Rose screamed and screamed. It was the only other sound she'd made. Ratchet backed away slowly, looking confused and helpless. "It's ALRIGHT Rose, It's just ME! Ratchet" It was like she couldn't hear him at all. Her body tensed, convulsing again. Ratchet looked at the pair desperately. "What HAPPENED?" "Rose:... Gang raped." Soundwave concluded bitterly. "Red: Almost raped. Soundwave: Too late." Ratchet tensed, venting heavily "At least you saved one of them." Shaking his helm as the convulsions subsided "Soun..." she whimpered. Ratchet shook his him "I'm sorry, Sweetspark, I don't understand." Inching closer to her. "It's just Ratchet. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." He vented softly. Red curled into her mate, finally, her own fear and pain emerging and Soundwave just held her, keeping her close. Rose keep pulling away, making any sort of exam or attempt to treat her nearly impossible, only whimpering "Soun'y" Ratchet hung him helm shamefully. "I'm sorry I failed you, Sweetspark. I wish I'd been there. Fragging groundbridge! I'm sorry" He reached out for her and she pulled away. He shook his helm sadly. "I'd do anything to take it back." Soundwave placed a servo on his arm and allowed Red down to hold her close. "Soundwave: Knows Ratchet's pain." His spark mate had been molested by a filthy, disgraceful human. Ratchet nodded "Thank you. I'm sorry for what you and Red are enduring as well...and my part in that." Rose eased against Red gently."Soun'y...unna...tan..." Ratchet vented "At least someone calms her down." Smiling sheepishly at Red. "Soun'y...unna...tan" She whimpered again. "Ya wan' whut darl'n?" Red asked quietly. Trying to piece together what Rose was saying."Sound... Unna... Tan... Unntan... Undah-" she smiled "Soundy undahstands." Rose nods slowly, staring desperately at Red's mate, not fully understanding why herself. Soundwave carefully held out his servo in question. Rose reached for him timidly, trying to draw him closer, staring at him in a trace-like state. "Soun'y...help" He gently let her hug his digit. "Rose: Is safe. Sire: In stasis. Rose: Cannot be harmed again. Ratchet: Here for Rose." She held his digit desperately. Soun'y...unna...under...stan' " Slowly getting control of her voice back as her brain setting and began the early healing process. "Always...be...here?" She looked at Soundwave, and then back to Ratchet who was still pacing frantically "Stay...keep...Rose...Calm?" "Soundwave: Must be there for Red and sparkling. Rose: Must trust Ratchet. Ratchet: Loves Rose."Ratchet moved closer, trying to examine Rose while Soundwave had her distracted. The girl nodded, wincing at he touched a particularly tender spot on her side, causing her to squeeze Soundwave's digit harder. He let her, not moving. Ratchet nodded to him "Thank you" working quickly to finish examining and treating to the best of his ability...the rest would come with time. She whimpered, moving his digit to her face."Soun'y" She smiled weakly, slowly, finally letting something close to real sleep consume her. Ratchet vented. "Thank you...both." He smiled, nodding shamefully at offered him a compassionate look. She didn't mind. Soundwave lived her and only her. Ratchet shook his helm "Can I count on the pair of you to be...around...in case she needs you?" He vented softly "I'll do my best for her...but she seems to have taken some sort of connection to Soundwave in all of this." He shifted awkwardly on his peds. "Ya can Ratchit. She's lahke a sistah, almost." The pregnant woman smiled, then winced. "Inquiry: Is Red all right?" "Sparkl'n kicked 'ard." Rose smiled "Sister? C...can I feel?" She nodded. "Go on 'head." She sat down and faced her, bump wriggling a bit with the activity of their sparkling Rose touched the bump softly, laughing gently as the sparkling moved. "Cute...Sister"Red smiled. "Considah yerself a Botson, gal. Rose Botson."Rose grinned "Rose...Botson" She patted her shoulder, and the sparkling kicked against Rose's bump. Hard. "D-Ohf! Take it easy in there!" Rose hummed softly, stroking her bump " Easy little one" She continued humming lightly. Red sighed softly as the sparkling settled down. "Whew... Does tha' for a solid hour at tahmes!"Rose smiled "I'm glad she settled...I remember Mira..." She tensed softly. "But that was...you have Soundwave...Soundwave LOVES you." "Ah bet dollahs 't dimes yer baby'll always love ya." She said softly. Rose smiled "Mira does...I just meant. He'll be there...to hold you...protect you...when you're scared...when the baby comes. It was just me...and that..." She shivered, turning her head away, not wanting to remember. Red hugged her. "Ahm a 'lil bit scared m'self." She whispered. Rose hugged her back tightly "You'll be Okay. I promise." The girl kissed her cheek gently. "Family...remember?" She smiled. "Yep. Familay." Rose cocked her head slowly "Hey Red...think...one of these days I can stay with you guys for a while? Maybe? Please?" She smiled. "Actuallay, ya can stay with mah bruther. Don' worray, 'e's 'th most kindest, funniest 'an bortherlay man ya'll meet. 'An he works a lot, but trust meh; 'e'll beh undahstand'n." She nodded slowly " But you...won't be there? Will you?" "Ah pay a visit everay now 'an then." She admitted. "Ah promise; it'll beh all righ'." Rose shook her head lightly "I...need to just learn how to...Ratchet...family..." She sighed softly "Thank you though...for everything. She smiled at Red and Soundwave. "We'll always have each other anyway." She nodded with a smile. "Always." She promised. "Botsons stick t'gethah." Rose smiled softly. "Family...Botson Family" 


	7. Chapter 7

Red lead her through and into the Base, seeing the kids run around happily. Some of them looked human. Others had visible metal and wires, or odd hair colors. Or all of that. Rose clung to her timidly, looking around.

"RED!" The kids stopped and ran over, excited and bubbling. "'Old it! 'OLD IT!" The woman shoulder over them as they quieted down. "Everywun, this is Rose! She'll beh stay'n with us ovahnigh', 'an ah want y'all 't make 'er 'an 'er baby Mira feel at 'ome!" "HI ROSE!" They chorused happily.

"Hi" she waved timidly, holding Mira close in her arms. There was a chorus of gasps and, 'awwwwws'. "She's sooooo cute!" A girl with pink hair gasped, seeing the baby.

Rose blushed, keeping close to Red "T...Thanks. She a cutie. She's just so...tiny" Rose trembled, tears sliding down her face.

"Teeny-tiny!" A little girl with purple hair chirped.

Rose smiled at the girl."but she's my little Miracle"

She gasped. "My name is Millie! Millicent but its close right?!"

Rose nodded timidly "Close, Sweetie."

The girl giggled, and soon the crowd of kids subsided enough that she was lead to a small, private guest room. Rose smiled "Thank you...I just...we just needed a change of scenery...after...everything. Ratchet looks at me and it just...hurt. " her head fell.

Red nodded. "A brief 'lil 'ol distance ain't gonna kill."

Rose nodded, shifting nervously "I hope it helps. Will you be close? In case we...need you?"

"Jest gimme a 'oller or ask one 'a 'th kids!" Red answered happily.

She nodded slowly "But you'll be close? Tonight?" Her head tilted, she felt so stupid, not even being able to sleep alone...but the nightmares got to her sometimes. It was the one thing she missed about being near Ratchet right now.

"Righ' next door." She promised.

She nodded "Kay, Thanks" setting her and Mira's stuff down. walking back over to hug Red with the arm not holding Mira. The baby smiled at her. "I'm sure we'll be alright...I hope."

A buzzer rang after some time and the kids stampeded by, anxious to get to their meal. Rose smiled "It must be nice to have all the kids, keep you busy" unpacking her things. Red nodded "Ah'll leave ya ta git settled." The woman smiled, turning to walk out.

A short while later Red poked her head in. "Suppah!"

Rose came out, holding Mira, grinning. "Good. I need as much distraction as I can get right now, and I'm hungry." The small girl trembled, leaning toward Red for support.

"Easay gal..." She cooed. Rose nuzzled her head softly against the woman. "Red...here..."

Sari looked up as Rose entered the cafeteria. She waved. "SAVED YOU A SPOT!" Rose nodded, carrying Mira in her pouch, sitting down beside the girl "Th...thanks..."

"It's pizza night! Got you a slice of plain." She shoved the plastic tray over to her.

Rose nodded gently "Th...Thanks..." looking at the girl with a genuine smile. She looked around for familiar faces. They were all pretty familiar. Red was sitting a table away, chatting with a few staff members. Rose looked around, smiling awkwardly at the girl, eating her Pizza. Red smiled and waved, turning back around. Rose waved again, looking back at Sari, picking lightly at her food.

"Ya don't like pizza?!" Sari inquired

Rose shrugged "Who said...? I just..." She looks down at Mira "I'm just not feeling well."

"Uh... Okay..." Sari looks over at Red.

Rose nods, opening and closing her eyes. There was a tap on her shoulder. "Rose? Ya hokay darl'n?"

Rose jumped, trembling "Oh...R...Red..." Shakes her head "Not...feeling well...maybe it's just...nerves...stress..." she looks down.

"Hmm..." She looked at her. "Wanna come 'an sit with meh?" The woman offers kindly.

The girl nodded slowly, sliding out of the table, looking back at Sari "Y...Yeah, Th...Thanks Red..." She balanced her tray timidly.

"Ya certain yer hokay?" Red presses

Rose shook her head "Not really.." Leaning lightly against the woman.

She stopped her and felt for a fever. The girl didn't feel feverish, but her eyes had that same glassed over look as when she and Soundwave had rescued her. It dawned on her. She sandwiched her between herself and the woman employees. Rose started to calm slowly, eating little bits more "Thanks...wasn't ...so many...mechs. Ratchet's Okay...Soundwave...okay...everyone else..." She trembled.

"Ah git it." Red offered, nodding.

Rose nodded "I know you do...you...saw..." She looked down shamefully. Red rubbing Roses' shoulder in comfort.

Rose nibbled nervously on a bite of Pizza crust "I Just...Ratchet looks at me with such...pity."

Red sighed "Ah don' blame 'im. Soundwave's lahke a mothah hen since it all 'appened."

Rose nodded again, chuckling softly "At least he...understands...Ratchet just reminds me how sorry and helpless he feels. Frag it! I'm not dead! He didn't kill me!"

"Relax honay." Red chided as they got up and dumped their trays. "E's jest beat'n 'imself up ovah this. 'An if 'e don' git 't 'is senses soon, ah'll beat 'IM up m'self!" She rolled up her sleeve, and Rose noticed the bandana from before.

Rose laughed softly "Thanks Red, you make this all more...bearable."

She grinned. "Ah try."

The girl nodded, still trembling gently, fingering the bandana absently.

"Hm?" Red looked down, seeing it'd slipped a little, and she tugged it upwards, suddenly uncomfortable. Rose pulled away as though she'd touched fire."I'm sorry" She tensed, sensing Red's discomfort and hating that she was the cause.

"N-no... it's fine..." She sighed, yanking on the knot that held it together. The young girl looked at the floor, shaking her head "Bad Rose...Bad, Bad Rose..."

"No." Red said flatly. "Ah wear this bandana b'cause ah need 't 'ide a mark ah was given tha' could scare 'th kids."

She smiled slowly, nodding "I understand...I can put myself in their shoes...fragging Decepticons. Must have been scary..."

Red nodded "Decepticons... lotta 'em we barelay managed 't rescue from their clutches. Anythang 't do with 'em, ain't good."

Rose nods "I'd rather face Decepti-creeps than my...that..."

Red nodded angrily. "Ah'll admit, ah think 'Cons were more merciful than tha' man."

Rose nodded in agreement "M...Maybe..." Hugging Red tight.

She hugged her back gently and showed her around the Base a little. Some kids had finished their meal and were playing video games, others just hanging around and such. A few of the rooms were like an arcade/club house. Rose stayed near Red, nodding and smiling appropriately. "Nice place you have here, Red."

She smiled. "We do our best."

Rose blushed "I do a lot of studying with Ratchet...Cybertronian forms and technology mostly" she blushed sheepishly.

"Good on ya! Soundwave does most 'a 'th work ah don' know a thang! Red beamed proudly at the girl like a mother.

Rose nodded eagerly "I want to learn...earn my keep...I don't want to be worthless."

Red tilted her head softly "Ey, now swee'eart, there one thang ah bin taught, noboday ain't worthless."

Rose frowned, tilting her head to look Red in the eyes "Promise?" She trembled "I was always a 'worthless thing...' to him..."

Red shook her head, embracing the small girl tightly."Ah promise ya with all 'a mah spark. Ratchit will agree. 'An tha' was 'im, 'an franklay, ahm glad 'e's brain-dead righ' 'bout now."

Rose nods eagerly "Kay..." The small girl hugged her close, burying her head against Red's chest. Red smiled and hugged her adoptive sister back.

Rose smiled up at her. "Thanks, Red."

"No pro-" An alarm beeped overhead. "Scuse me!" She hurried into the room next door,

the groundbridge and their main room. "Whut 'd we got Sound?!" "Detected: Techno-Organic Energy Signature has come online. Location: Westchester, New York." He answered matter-of-factually "Well then... Rose, a-ahm sorray but we need 't go. Ah promise, we'll beh back soon."

Rose shook, holding onto her "Leaving? Ya...can't...you're the only one I have..."

"It's onlay for a short while. She or he needs our 'elp."Red insisted, feeling torn between the girl who needed her here, now...and someone out there who clearly needed their assistance. Rose held her hand, nodding slowly. "K...Kay..."

She nodded and gently pulled away. "Battlemode: On!" Red's plating shrank and clattered around her body as Soundwave opened a groundbridge and clipped on his mask. "See ya when we git on back!" She called out before they dove through.

Rose crumbled to the ground, rocking and shaking, her hand still reaching out for Red.

Finally, they returned, Red was covered in scratches. A young clearly frightened girl with dragon wings and tail, several years younger than Rose was shrieking and fighting Red.

Rose hadn't moved from her spot except to lay down on the floor, looking tired and more defeated. Several people had tried to help her, calm her...but it had only served to frighten her more for the moment. She just didn't trust anyone except Red or Soundwave here...not yet. Rose blinked up at them, her eyes filled with terror, as she lay motionless.

"MAMA! MAMA!" The girl shrieked repeatedly. "S-Soundwave-" Red called out as the young girl broke free and ran, bowling over Rose, wailing loudly. "T-THEY TOOK MY MAMA!" Rose flinched, curling into herself as the young girl pushed her aside.

Red was having Pit of a time trying to calm the child down. "S-Soundwave, a-ah 'ate 't do this but we g-gotta sedate- AHOW!- 'er b'fore she 'urts someone! Git 'th sedative!" Rose hummed lightly under her breath, rocking herself. Red looked at her, getting an idea. "R-Rose! Y-Ya mind 'elp'n?!"

Rose looks up slowly, blinking, walking toward Red, head tilted questioningly. A hand instinctively put on the girl's shoulder to calm her, Rose still hummed...the same tune Red had sung to her in the back of the car on the way home. The girl seemed to calm down, breathing slowly.

Rose settled slowly, shifting the baby in her pouch again "Th...that's it. You're okay...here. Red...Soun'y... safe."

The young girl whimpered. "T-they... They took my mama! I-I want her!" Rose nodded to the young girl "My Mama's gone too." she pulled back the pouch "Wanna see my baby?"

She sniffled and saw the tiny bundle, tears slipping down.

Rose smiled slowly "See. It's Okay here." She wrapped a protective arm around the girl. "I'm Rose, what's your name?"

The young girl blushed and stuttered softly "M-Miranda... Mira..." Rose smiles "My daughter's name is Mira too...Miracle."

She smiled. "Two names the same. It is... Is good luck..." Rose smiled back gently."It is." Red sighed, relieved. "Forget 'th sedative Sound... Ah think she's all righ' alreaday." Rose smiled up at Red "She just needed someone to understand..."

Red smiled. "Don' we all?" She knelt down. "Ahm sorray for scare'n ya. Mah name's Red Botson. Tha's mah sistah Rose."

Rose smiled timidly, waving. Mira smiled shyly. "Hola."

Rose looked back at Red, trembling again, biting her lower lip, trying to remember to breathe."It's all righ' Rose..."Red gently hugged her, as Rose nodded slowly

"It's stop being scary soon...right?" She nuzzled into Red instinctively.

"It will. Scars 'eal. Ya'll find 'ome soon." Red smiled. "Someth'n mah mothah used 't say. Miss 'er somedays."

The young girl nodded "She was smart..."hugging Red tighter. "It was different when...I was young and they'd...touch me...it was all I knew." Rose shook her head "Now that I know kindness...it's like it...hurt more this time."

"Tha's jest a side-affect." Mira -Miranda- had drifted off as they spoke. Rose trembled "It SUCKS!" Causing the girl to stir for a moment.

Red chuckled gently at the young girl's candor "ah know it does... ya git 'urt more, but... ya can recovah bettah. Ahm 'ere fo' ya, so is Soundwave... 'an Ratchit."

Rose leaned into her, tears rolling down her face. "I'm scared, Red...I can't sleep at night...too many fragging nightmares...you...saw..."

The red-head nodded sympathetically. "Maybeh therapy? When mah parents died... ah 'ad 'th same problem ya did... doesn' 'urt."

Rose tensed visibly "Who would I talk to?...who could...the only one who would understand is Soun'y...and you"

"Well... ah s'pose we can play therapists fo' now... mah pa always said, 'nuth'n lahke talk'n 'bout yer troubles 't yer loved ones'." Red replied, stroking the young girl's hair lightly as she nodded "Ya know I'm not comfortable with strangers...I'd only scream...and be terrified. "

Red nodded in agreement. "Ah know tha'." Together they placed Mira on a medical bed. "Ya wanna talk now? We got tahme."

Rose nodded "I when I saw him. I kept praying for Ratchet...he said he was coming..." She trembled "Then they threw me in the van...it smelled bad..." She looked down, tears trickling down her face. Red holding on to her, just listening for the moment.

The small girl hugged herself, recounting the horror she had endured. "The tall...skinny one... kept...touching me...I was trying to fight him off...so finally the other one held me down while he...he..." she buried her face against Red's chest, shaking "Th...Then they...s...switched..." Red gripping her tighter, comforting her as fire danced in the woman's eyes.

Rose shook her head, continuing to speak "It's like I wasn't there...I wasn't a person...just something to use..." The small girl tensed "Thy...brought me to the compound...tied me up...and then...more men came and just...over and over..." She closed her eyes, dizzy even just remembering.

Red squeezed her eyes shut. "Ah k-know darl'n... ah... ah was there... a-ah saw..."

Rose nods slowly, biting her lower lip until a trickle of blood ran from the corner of her mouth "I'm...sorry..."

Red wiped it away, holding her closer. "Don't beh..."The young girl hugged her tightly. "Thank you...for saving me."

"Yer welcome, Hon." The mother-figure cooed, stroking her hair comfortingly. Rose laid her head against the woman, trying to calm her breathing again.

Red looked down at her sadly "Let it out darl'n... ahm 'ere..."

Rose clung to her, shaking as tears streamed silently down her face."I ...was...scared...and hurt..." Red hummed, stroking her head, listening. The small girl rocked softly "Jus' want it to stop HURTING..." Rose laid her head on Red's shoulder, closing her eyes, weak and defeated.

Red hummed, but this time, it was a different song.

_**"T'day, t'day ya wanna run away now, **_

_**Ya break, try 't keep it t'gethah, love **_

_**Love is all ya need, **_

_**Yer a queen but yer nevah known it, **_

_**Life 'as come an' left ya blinded, **_

_**Stole ya smile an' left ya crying, **_

_**It's not yer fault, shame is all ya've got now, **_

_**Yer heart's tangled up in silence, **_

_**It's tahme to let go, **_

_**Feel 'th ligh', **_

_**Ah know it's easiah 't hide, **_

_**But ya gotta let go, **_

_**Feel 'th ligh', **_

_**Let go an' feel 'th ligh'..."**_

Rose nuzzled into her, hugging Red tight as she breathed in her calming scent "Soun..."

Soundwave scooped them up, after standing on the sidelines too long and held them close to his spark, Red continuing to sing.

_**"Brave, brave 'th water's all around ya, **_

_**Ah'll stay Ah'll keep ya from sink'n down, **_

_**Love is on yer side, **_

_**It's stronger than ya'll evah know, **_

_**So many years 'a quiet, **_

_**Build'n up lahke a fire inside, **_

_**Yer feel'n lahke ya gotta let it out now, **_

_**Jest let it out, **_

_**Yer heart's tangled up in silence, **_

_**It's tahme 't let go, **_

_**Feel 'th light, **_

_**Ah know it's easier to hide, **_

_**But ya gotta let go, **_

_**Feel the ligh', **_

_**Let go and feel the ligh'..."**_

Rose snuggled into Soundwave, slowly relaxing, though tears still fell silently from her face. Red kept her eyes closed, petting her head, singing to her.

_**"How did ya git 'ere, **_

_**Yer locked inside 'a all this fear, **_

_**Inside yer cry'n out, **_

_**Yer mind's a war, **_

_**Git out, git out an' live fo' more, **_

_**There's so much more, **_

_**Live fo' more, **_

_**Yer heart's tangled up in silence, **_

_**It's tahme 't let go, **_

_**Feel 'th ligh', **_

_**Ah know it's easiah 't hide, **_

_**But ya gotta let go, **_

_**Feel 'th ligh' **_

_**Let go an' feel 'th ligh'..."**_

Rose lightly stroked at Soundwave's chest letting the melody work it's magic on her battered soul.

_**"Brave, beh brave 'th watah's all 'round ya, **_

_**Ah'll stay, Ah'll keep ya from sinking down..."**_

The small girl clung to the pair desperately. "Fam'y"

Red smiled, along with Soundwave, and they repeated her words.

"Statement: Soundwave and Red are Rose's-"

"Familay."

Rose nodded softly against them."Fam'y...Soun'y...Red...Ratchet...Mira...Fam'y"

Red nodded again in agreement "'An tha's home swee'eart. Home is where yer 'eart is." Rose nodded nuzzling between the two of them. "Home."


End file.
